un corazón partido
by regret life
Summary: Cuando una chica nueva entra en una relacion con Sam, su amistad con sus amigos, Dani y tucker se pone en la cuerda floja, sobretodo con dani, pero ¿que intensiones este esta chica con Sam? GENDER BENDER danny fem y Sam male
1. Chapter 1

_Mucho gusto usuarios les voy a presentar un trabajo de danny phantom en gender bender, ¿por qué?, simple me gusto y para no aburrirlos más la historia será corta al principio pero tratare de hacerlo lo más interesante posible .Críticas negativas o positivas todo es bien recibido para mejorar._

Un corazón partido:

Capitulo 1: el comienzo de los problemas.

Amity park era un lugar extraño para vivir, ver o conocer, después de todo, ¿quién creería que una ciudad que hace pocos meses se consideraba normal y corriente era invadida de fantasmas y espectros que la atemorizaran frecuentemente?, muchos opinaban que es solo una farsa para atraer a ingenuos turistas, otras que fue invadida por una maldición y otros no les importaba.

Los pobladores estaban al margen de la situación que enfrentaba su ciudad, pero ellos preferían dejar cartas en el asunto a otras personas, ya que ¿Quién estaría tan loco para tratar de combatir con un motociclista fantasma y su sombra malévola, lidiar con una diva del pop flameante o incluso un fantasma que solo controlara cajas?, pues solo pocos se atrevían hacerle enfrente a ese tipo de peligro, como los hombres de blanco de giw, trabajando para el gobierno o los Fenton, una pareja de caza fantasmas cuestionados desde hace tiempo catalogados como locos, pero inteligentes por otro lado para quienes lo conocen, pero ninguno de ellos es tan aclamado u odiado como lo es la autoproclamada protectora de amity park, Dani phantom.

Si Dani phantom, la heroína fantasma de la ciudad, una joven de cabello blanco como la nieve y largo hasta la cintura, con una cinta de color negra resaltandolo, con unos ojos verdes brillantes, también un mono de color negro con unos guantes y botas de color blanco, además de la letra D que resalta en su traje.

Odiada por los caza fantasmas y también por algunos fantasmas, Danny phantom se comprometió a proteger a los ciudadanos de amity park de cualquier peligro patrullando las calles o enfrentándose a toda amenaza fantasma que se cruzara en su camino. Pero ella no estaba sola, no, siempre podía contar con sus mejores amigos.

Sam y Tucker.

Samuel Manson, o mejor dicho Sam, un joven gótico con cabello negro que casi llegaba hasta los hombros, con una camisa negra con un ovalo morado en el pecho y unos pantalones negros con franjas verdes metidas en unas botas grises con negro, también con tres perforaciones en cada oreja y una cadena de plata fina colgando de su cuello, es un vegetariano estricto y pensador pesimista, pero un buen amigo.

Tucker Foley, un joven de piel oscura, con cabello negro y usa gafas, usa camisa amarilla de manga larga y unos pantalones verdes con unas botas cafés y una boina roja, a diferencia de su amigo Sam, solo come carne y es un total conocedor de la tecnología, inseparable de su fiel PDA.

Los tres siempre se apoyaban mutuamente cuando el otro lo necesitara, a pesar de que se trate de combatir contra los fantasmas que venían al mundo de los vivos a causar toda clase de problemas, ahí estarían para brindar su ayuda a la joven heroína y no había nada en lo que ellos no harian por el otro, después de todo ellos eran los mejores amigos y su amistad era tan fuerte que soportaría lo que sea y nada o nadie podría derrumbarla.

O eso creían…..

Pero bueno veamos cómo le va a nuestro trió favorito de buenos amigos.

-Esto es lo peor –dijo un joven gótico.

-Vamos Sam, no es tan malo-dijo el tecno-friki optimista como siempre.

Nuestro grupo se hallaba comiendo en el patio de comida del centro comercial cuando el fantasma de la señora de los almuerzo exclamaba su indignación ante los menús vegetarianos de un establecimiento y no tardaron en hacerle enfrente en una batalla.

A pesar de que la batalla la gano nuestros héroes y ya estaban en camino a las instalaciones Fenton a regresar al fantasma por el portal, quedaron un "poco" embarrados en su lucha.

Nuestra heroína favorita, Dani Fenton, con el alias de Dani phantom, ahora junto con sus amigos se encontraban de pies a cabezas embarrados con la comida de casi todos los establecimientos del centro comercial.

Dani fenton a diferencia de su lado fantasma tenía un cabello negro y ondulado que ahora estaba empapado y pegajoso por la máquina de sodas con la cual choco durante su pelea fantasmal, usaba una playera de mangas cortas de color blanca con un ovalo rojo en el pecho y las mangas rojas que revelaba su vientre tenia manchadas de soda junto a sus pantalones vaqueros manchados de condimentos y sus zapatillas blancas y rojas embarradas por la fruta aplastada.

Mientras tanto Tucker y Sam los había intentado atacar con varios tipos de alimento, en especial carne. Ambos tenían manchas de salsa en sus ropas y trozos de carne que no se pudieron quitarse del cabello sin contar el olor a salsa y condimentos que desprendían.

A Tucker no parecía afectarle mucho, es mas trataba de lamerse la salsa de barbacoa de sus dedos, en cambio Sam…..

-¿NO ES TAN MALO?, prácticamente estamos embarrados de salsa que condimento los cadáveres de los pobres animales masacrados y encima de todo llevamos partes de ellos en el cabello y no es tan malo- exclamaba molesto el gótico.

-Vamos Sam, la carne es algo fundamental para la vida- mencionaba Tucker tratando de sacarse la salsa de las uñas.

-¿No me estás hablando enserio, verdad?- pregunto Sam secamente.

-Vamos Sam ya conoces a Tucker para saber la respuesta- le comentaba Dani tratando de exprimirse el liquido del cabello.

-Además la carne contiene proteína lo cual te ayuda a fortalecerte y ganar músculos, ¿No lo ves?- intentando flexionar sus músculos inexistentes ante sus amigos, los cuales compartían miradas divertidas.

-Tucker ni siquiera puedes abrir un simple un frasco de pepinillos- le comentaba Dani divirtiéndose por la expresión de molestia que adornaba el rostro del joven de la boina roja.

-Oye ese frasco era imposible de abrir- exclamaba el joven ya molesto.

-Si como no, necesitas energía para abrirlo, necesitas vegetales en tu vida Tucker- continuaba Sam sonriéndole de forma burlona.

-Ey, les demostrare lo contrario, Dani vamos por ese frasco para demostrarlo- dijo decidido Tucker dirigiéndose a la casa de Dani, mientras sus amigos trataban de no reírse en voz alta.

-Bueno, ¿quieres venir a ver a Tucker perder contra un objeto inanimado, otra vez?- le pregunto Dani a Sam.

-No gracias, ire a casa a darme una ducha, no soporto este olor- dijo Sam ligeramente asqueado.

-Okey, nos vemos mañana en la escuela - le decía su amiga.

-Claro, no dudes en avisar si necesitas ayuda con los fantasmas, ya que eres importante para mi, siempre puedes contar conmigo - le expresa el gótico a su mejor amiga y amor secreto. Viendo como las mejillas de su amiga tornaban un color rosado claro, rápidamente se retracto nervioso-..yyyy Tucker, siempre puedes contar con nosotros-se retracto un poco avergonzado Sam.

-Por su puesto-comentaba Dani aun con las mejillas rosadas- hasta luego- le dijo antes de marcharse a su propia casa con Tucker que ya iba bastante adelantado en su camino.

Sam sonreí mientras se dirigía a su propio hogar, en el camino tratando de quitarse aun los restos de alimento de su cabello.

Estaba tan absorto en su labor que no se dio cuenta que cuando caminaba alguien lo observaba y esperaba para cruzarse en su camino, fingiendo tropezarse accidentalmente con él, lo cual logro con éxito.

-Lo siento- se disculpaba Sam cuando sintió chocar con alguien, específicamente una joven de aproximadamente su edad-no te vi-respondía el joven gótico, pero que quedo ligeramente pasmado al ver con quien había chocado.

-No hay cuidado-respondía una voz suave y femenina, pero a la vez con tono ligero de malicia-los accidentes acurren- levantando su vista para mirarlo.

 _ **Antes de despedirme les digo que es la primera vez que publico una historia, pero quiero para aquellos que comenten que sean totalmente sinceros y den su opinión al respecto y los errores que hay que corregir, al respecto.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_


	2. el gótico y la belleza pelirroja

**_Les traigo la continuación de "un corazón partido", y enserio lamento mucho para quienes me siguieron o comentaron mi historia que me haya tardado tanto apenas comenzando brevemente, resulta que todavía estoy ocupada con los asuntos y tareas de la escuela, y agradezco sinceramente a quienes leyeron mi historia, gracias._**

 ** _Antestambién quiero mencionar a una gran artista de Danny phantom y Danny phantom genderbender, es muy buena y sus dibujos parecieran sacados de la misma serie, se llama amethyst-ocean de deviantart, es una dibujante asombrosa, les recomiendo ver su trabajo._**

 ** _También si los personajes parecen un poco oc, espero que me lo hagan saber si les molesta eso._**

 ** _Continuamos…_**

* * *

Un corazón partido:

Capitulo 2: el gótico y la belleza pelirroja.

* * *

Cuando levanto la vista vio un rostro pálido, pero con una belleza espectacular que dejaba sin habla, de aquel rostro sin imperfecciones resaltaban unos ojos verdes a la vez resplandecientes e intrigantes sobretodo con el delineador negro y el lápiz labial rojo que hacia lucirse como una muñeca de porcelana. Su cabello rojizo y largo, estaba atado en una cola de caballo que terminaba a la altura de la cintura.

Eso dejo sin aliento a Sam, que no podía apartar los ojos de ella, pues lo que veía parecía algo surrealista, debía admitir que era hermosa y singular, incluso el vestido negro que abrazaba su cuerpo y dejaba al visto la sensual figura poseía era algo que cualquiera podía dejar hipnótico.

Sobre todo con ese collar rojo de cadena de plata delgada, que colgaba de su delicado cuello de una manera elegante.

Pero al darse cuenta que se había quedado prácticamente mirándola fijo durante un buen rato, se trato de sacudir su mente y organizar sus pensamientos, mas la joven con la cual había tropezado parpadeo sorprendido, y le hablo un poco más preocupada.

-No me digas que estuviste en medio de donde ocurrió la pelea en el patio de comidas por aquel fantasma-comentaba la joven.

-Bueno, algo así, pero ¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunto Sam un poco desconcertado, ya que aquella joven no la había visto en el centro comercial, ni en la escuela o recuerda haberla visto una vez en su vida, aunque debía admitir que su apariencia le resultaba un tanto parecida a la de alguien que vio en su vida, pero no podía recordar a quien.

-No es difícil saber lo que ocurre en esta ciudad si todos comentan lo que pasa con el asunto de los fantasmas que los atacan o la heroína fantasma de la que todo el mundo habla -decía con un toque de despreocupación al gótico – y puedo decir que te llevaste una parte del enfrentamiento –comento divertida mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

Sam, ya saliendo de su estupor de ver a esa joven preciosa, se preguntaba de donde la había visto antes, pues tal parece que ninguno de ellos dos se había visto antes, pero esos rasgos se le hacían familiares, como de alguien que hubiera visto en el pasado.

Justa antes de que pudiera tratar de interrogar a la joven, esta saca del bolso un pañuelo de encaje de color blanco y negro con el cual comienza a limpiar parte del rostro como trata a la vez de sacar partes de carne del gótico, el cual se quedo completamente entumido de que la joven que apenas conocía hace solo 3 minutos, estuviera de manera dulce y melosa limpiándole el rostro.

Esto dejo un poco atónito a Sam, el cual nunca dejaba que invadieran su espacio personal y muchos menos que se le acercaran de manera tan cariñosa y tan empalagosa como esa, excepto por sus amigos y, aunque pocas veces, sus padres.

Además no era de ese que con solo por ver una cara bonita era conquistado así nada más, el lo que mas le molestaba era esa acción de fijarse en alguien de manera superficial, pero hasta el tuvo que admitir en un punto que era difícil apartar la mirada de ese rostro tan encantador y a la vez con un toquecito de malicia y coqueteo que jugaba por sus ojos cuando esta le miraba fijo.

No aparto la mirada de ella hasta que sintió la suave caricia de una mano delgada cepillándole los cabellos.

Solo después de ese momento Sam reacciono ante las acciones de la joven desconocida, lo cual lo primero que hizo fue separarse de manera algo brusca de ella, aunque conservando claramente un leve sonrojo involuntario que se empezaba a formar en sus mejillas.

-oye, ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?- le preguntaba Sam un tanto sorprendido como un poco molesto por esa acción.

-Nada, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte a sacarte esos trozos de comida que tienes atrapado en el cabello, o dime, ¿quieres tenerlos allí?, solo trato de ayudarte, después de todo a mí tampoco me gustaría tener alimento y ese olor a salsa parrilla- respondía con total naturalidad.

Sam volvía a estudiar las facciones de la joven, esta vez viendo una total naturaleza desinteresada en sus acciones.

Ya que esto no detuvo a la chica de seguir con lo suyo, pero esta vez Sam parecía dejar pasar esto con una postura un poco más relajada, casi abandonando esa postura a la defensiva.

-Ya esta- respondía mientras tiraba los trozos de comida con una cierta mueca divertida en su rostro.

Sam se pasaba la mano por su cabello para cerciorarse de ello, y en efecto casi la mayoría de los trozos alojados en su pelo se habían ido.

-Genial, gracias- mostrando una sonrisa ligera de gratitud- soy Sam por cierto.

-Yo me llamo Elizabeth, pero puedes decirme Eliza. Bueno Sam me tengo que ir, tengo que prepárame para mi primer día en la secundaria Casper- dándose media vuelta para ya irse

-¿Casper?, quizás yo podría ayudarte un poco, ya sabes guiarte, después de todo voy a la misma secundaria.

La joven detuvo su paso para mirarlo de frente, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa picara, que envió al gótico una ligera sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana. _Adiós Sammy._

-Claro, adiós Eli….OYEME NO ME DIGAS SAMMY- se volvió gritándolo de manera molesta. No le gustaban los apodos, ni muchos menos esos tan ridículos, que no se lo aceptaba ni a sus amigos.

Aunque a la joven ya no la pudo divisar por ningún lado, se dio la idea de que ya se fue a casa, a lo cual retomo rumbo a su hogar con el deseo de poder bañarse.

Sin darse cuenta de que la joven, con la que hace poco había entablado una conversación estaba escondida detrás de un poste, enviando un mensaje de texto a una persona en especial, escribiendo como todo estaba marchando de acuerdo a lo planeado.

- _Fue más fácil de lo previsto, ya estaría relacionándome con el mañana-_ escribía la joven.

Poco después recibió la respuesta.

 _-Perfecto. Recuerda que tienes que pasar invertida._

 _-No te preocupes, no sabrán ni que los golpeo cuando termino con ellos, por cierto, necesito mas información del gótico._

 _-Tranquila, tengo toda la información que necesitaras para poder acercarte sin problemas al monstruo gótico._

 _Perfecto_ \- pensaba la joven sujetando el teléfono expectante, mientras planeaba hasta donde podría llegar con la información que se le daba.

 _Casi siente lastima por ellos…casi-_ se reía, tratando de evitar que sus risas se transformaran en fuertes carcajadas.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en la residencia Fenton…_

 _¿Por qué siento que algo malo va a pasar?-_ pensaba Dani, ya con una nueva muda de ropa, mientras bajaba las escaleras secándose el cabello con una toalla.

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron a la residencia Fenton fueron solo recibidos por el hermano mayor de Dani, Jasper, que estaba con un libro de psicología general en la mano y una mirada de comprensión y cuidado en sus ojos.

-¿Un fantasma?- preguntaba el joven pelirrojo, aunque este ya conocía la respuesta de todos modos, que solo se confirmo cuando los dos jóvenes asintieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Jasper vestía una camisa negra de manga larga y unos pantalones de verde agua al momento de abrirles la puerta a los dos jóvenes, los cuales agradecieron de que no hiciera más preguntas en ese mismo instante.

Lo primero que hizo Dani fue dirigirse al baño para poder darse una merecida ducha y un cambio de ropa necesaria, en cambio Tucker fue directamente a la cocina con la intención de tener una revancha contra el objeto de vidrio, que resguardaba en su interior pepinillos, que no tenía la intención de comer.

Pero su preocupación se esfumo enseguida por cierta diversión cuando su hermano desde su posición en el sofá aun con el libro de psicología en una mano miraba con ligera curiosidad a Tucker que estaba sentado al lado de este.

Tucker estaba sentado en el sofá tratando de abrir el tarro, literalmente con uñas y dientes, insultando el frasco como si fuera alguien que lo hubiera ofendido, con Jasper mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

O lo que quedaba de ella.

Se volvió hacia su hermanita, señalando con su pulgar como su amigo se volvía una bestia por unos pepinillos.

-Solo está tratando de abrirlo, no es nada- respondía esta con bastante tranquilidad.

-Sí, pero prácticamente le hablando al frasco, y no solo eso, también lo insulta- le respondía mientras miraba como el Tecno cansado de tanto esfuerzo buscaba soluciones a través de su PDA.

-Bien, necesito agua caliente y un trapo.

-En la cocina, tú sabes.

-Muy bien, te mostrare lo que puedo hacer- le respondía Tucker, desapareciendo en la cocina con el frasco bajo su axila.

-En serio necesitas mejores amigos hermanita- le hablaba, observando como Dani rodaba sus ojos con diversión.

-Sí, claro, puede que no sean perfectos, pero son mis amigos e igual los quiero mucho- respondía Dani.

-¿En serio?, yo pensé que querías a Sam- gritaba Tucker desde la cocina, sin molestarse en ocultar la diversión en su voz.

- _Tucker_ -gritaba molesta y apenada de que se estuviera burlando de ella con su hermano a un lado, el cual, trataba de parecer maduro, y no burlarse de ella por su cara roja de la vergüenza y molestia.

-Bueno a veces puede que haya excepciones como estas, pero siempre puedo contar con ellos- decía tratando de evitar que sus mejillas se quedaran con ese color rojo y la mirada de suficiencia en la cara de Japer. Sobre todo en ese instante que se escuchaba la frase "FRASCO ASQUEROSO, QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE TE ABRAS, SUPLICARTE ACASO"

Los dos hermanos compartieron una mirada, luego para que el mayor de ellos rompiera el silencio que se provoco en ese momento.

-Como digas, solo trata de que Tucker no se quede todo el tiempo en la cocina. Mama va hacer pollo esta noche, y si vuelve a la vida como el de el mes pasado les toca evitar a ustedes dos de que no se apodere de la planta alta de nuevo, me voy a estudiar, por cierto también deberías hacerlo tu- le hablaba su hermano ya subiendo la escalera, ignorando la burla de Dani que respondía de mala gana con un "como digas Papa".

Aun cuando su hermano regresaba a su cuarto, en ningún momento la abandono la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, sentía que algo sucedía, y esto no podía ser bueno.

Aunque a lo mejor solo se debía a que su amigo pasaría toda la noche sin abandonar su cocina, sin darse cuenta que más adelante le esperaría una de las peores etapas de su vida, desde que se convirtió en mitad fantasma.

* * *

 ** _Para los que leyeron mi historia y pasara vario tiempo para apenas avanzar algo, quiere decir que lo lamento mucho, voy a terminar el año y todo se acumula, además tratare de buscar un lector beta._**

 ** _Por cierto, también se me están ocurriendo otras ideas para otros fanfic, les deja las ideas y ustedes opinan si quieren verlas más adelante o si quieren que se hagan:_**

 ** _1._** ** _Dani al verse insultada por Paulina nuevamente, decide mostrarle que ella también puede ser hermosa y delicada entrando a un concurso de belleza._**

 ** _2._** ** _Paulina hace enojar a una fantasma, de gran poder, la cual decide darle una lección sobre la verdadera belleza._**

 ** _3._** ** _Dani trata de sacar su licencia de conducir o cocinar sin darse cuenta los peligros a los que pone a la ciudad y conocidos._**

 ** _En estas historias tal vez haya crossover de personajes bastante conocidos o escuchados mínimo._**

 ** _Todo es bien recibido con el objetivo de mejorar, gracias y espero ansiosa se opinión y comentario. Bye bye_**


End file.
